Love Stories
by SMILE. 05
Summary: Actually, they both didn't know when/how/where they even met. They didn't know how they've done it, but it felt like magic. It was like a stroll in the park, a journey to somewhere and that's it. They just found each other. A Natsu/Lucy Drabble.
1. Valentine's Day In Fairy Tail

**\****Love Stories/**

* * *

><p>Hello! This is a drabble collection or one-shot collection. Please enjoy this fic, since I have did my best to make NaLu one-shots. This is merely fan made, and is a challenge to me by my friend. The maximum would reach 50 one-shots or drabbles and the minumum would reach 20 drabbles. This would be inspired by songs, quotes or either just because my mind wanders so far off. Please support my fic, since I have done my best. Do Enjoy! Please leave out reviews for me to read!<p>

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter One: This Love

* * *

><p>Natsu let out a large yawn. He opened his bleary eyes and looked around the room from his bed. His eyes caught sight of a calendar on the wall.<p>

"The fourteenth of February today, huh?" he mumbled sleepily and his eyes slowly began to close again…

"THE FOURTEENTH!" Natsu shouted out loud and toppled out of bed onto the floor.

He scrambled to his feet and and ripped the calendar off the wall.

"Already! But how?" he cried, staring at the paper in panic.

"NATSU! IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY TODAY!"

Happy flew into the room happily, circling around Natsu's head.

"Are you ready Natsu?" cried Happy, "Today is the day!"

Happy looked down at the calendar.

"Natsu…" Happy began, "Lucy's not going to be happy that you destroyed her calendar."

"What!" Natsu cried, dropping the calendar, "Aren't we at home!"

"No," said Happy, "You fell asleep at Lucy's house remember?"

"Oh no! We better get out before Lucy –"

"AIIIIGGHHHHH!"

"Too late," mumbled Happy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM! GET OUT!" Lucy screamed and kicked Natsu hard in the cheek.

The force sent him crashing out her window and onto the pavement outside.

Natsu stood up, rubbing his head as Happy followed him out the window with a bright red mark on his cheek.

"You shouldn't have got her angry Natsu," grumbled Happy, picking himself off the ground.

Natsu's mouth went firm and eyes stared into the distance. He fiddled with his hands.

"Natsu?" Happy asked, flying up to his face, "You're not chickening out are you?"

"I AM NOT!" flared Natsu, flames firing out of his mouth as he stamped his feet.

"Well then let's get to the guild!" Happy cheered.

"Wait…," Natsu said, "I have to get something first."

* * *

><p>An hour later Natsu arrived at Fairy Tail. The guild was decorated from top to bottom with giant hearts, streamers, flowers and candles. The tables were covered with red and white table cloths, and each had a slim vase with a single red rose. From the stage, romantic music played.<p>

"Mirajane went all out this year, didn't she…?" said Happy, awestruck by the amount of decoration.

Natsu nodded and gulped.

"I think it's really annoying,"

Natsu and Happy watched as Gray came towards them. A few paces away Mirajane followed.

"I mean, all this decoration for only one day?" he continued, "It looks messy. And what's with that music? Who designed this anyway?"

Mirajane who had just arrived next to them stopped dead still. Her bubbly smile broke and tears filled her eyes.

"Umm, Gray…" Natsu said, pointing behind his shoulder.

"Oh! Mi-Mira! You did this!," he stuttered, "I didn't mean to make you sad! It's really very nice! Really it is! I love red and pink together!"

Gray wrapped his arm around the crying Mirajane and hugged her, still blurting out his apologies.

"Natsu," hissed Happy, "There she is!"

Sitting on a stool by the bar was Lucy. She sipped casually on a drink and didn't seem affected by the festivities. In fact, she still looked pretty mad from the morning.

"Go on Natsu!" Happy cried, "Go ask her out!"

Natsu gulped.

"You know what Happy, I think I'll go get a job instead," Natsu said, hurriedly and began to run towards the request board.

"No Natsu!" cried Happy and pulled him by his ear, dragging him back.

"Just one job!" he yelled, pulling against Happy, "Then I'll ask her!"

"If you don't ask her now you never will! And maybe somebody else will ask her first!" explained Happy.

Natsu stopped struggling and looked over at Lucy.

"You're right," nodded Natsu and exhaled.

"Have you got the things from the store?" Happy asked and looked down at the bag in Natsu's hand.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about them."

Natsu pulled out a small box from the bag and threw the bag away.

"Are they chocolates?" asked Happy with a smile.

"Yep. Do you think she'll like them?" Natsu said, feeling his confidence rise.

"I think she'll love them," said a voice from behind.

Natsu and Happy both turned around and both their jaws dropped.

Standing in front of them was Erza, with her most grandest outifts ever.

She was wearing a huge gown, that had puffy sleeves, and a gown that trailed on the floor behind her, and had huge hearts attached to the gown in every place.

But what was the most incredible thing was Erza's hair.

It had been placed in a heart-shaped kind of style.

And both of them both knew that it was heavy, but Erza probably didn't feel it.

"You both don't like it, don't you?"

With no response, Erza had requipped into a shorter gown, that was blue and was below her knees. Erza's hair was now left in two chignon buns and was wearing blue sandals.

"Now that I've changed, are those chocolates for Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Yes they are," Natsu said, fiddling with the box.

"Well you might want to be quick," Erza said, "Lucy has many admirers."

Erza walked off towards the tables, ogled by her own admirers.

"Erza's right Natsu," Happy said, "You better be quick before someone asks Lucy."

"Ok." replied Natsu and began to walk towards the bar.

Natsu made it to Lucy and was shaking like a leaf. For a dragon slayer, he wasn't very good at holding back his nerves when it came to love.

"Hey Lucy," he said shakily.

"Do you really think I want to see you now?" Lucy said without turning around.

"But – I – I – I-"

Suddenly the curtains were drawn and the guild was dimmed. A spotlight shined on the stage. The curtains on the stage drew back and Gajeel emerged wearing a white suit. And holding a guitar.

"NOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed.

"This song is for a very special person out there!" Gajeel announced and strummed a screechy note on the guitar.

"Get him off!" cried Wakaba angrily waving his fist.

"We just repaired the guild, we don't want him tearing it down again!" yelled Maccao.

"Couldn't agree more!" slurred a drunken Cana from behind the bar.

Gajeel went red and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't!" cried a voice belonged to Levy who hopped onto stage and threw her arms out to the crowd.

"Let him play!" Levy cried angrily, "Why are you always so mean to him!"

Despite not liking Gajeel that much, the guild members had a soft spot for Levy and reluctantly let him sing his song.

"It's time to shooby do bop!" Gajeel cried and the whole guild - excluding Levy - cringed as he began his song.

It took a great amount of self restraint to stop the guild members from throwing their chairs at Gajeel and his soppy love song. Once he was done, everyone let out a large sigh, except Levy who cheered and asked Gajeel who it was for.

"…It… was for you…" mumbled Gajeel who turned a bright red.

Levy gasped and went pink as guild members hooted and cat called at them.

That's when Natsu felt a tugging on his ear. Happy was pulling at him as hard as he could.

"Natsu!" Happy cried, "Gray is talking to Lucy!"

Natsu whipped around to find that Lucy had left her seat and was talking to Gray on a table.

"Oh no!" Natsu cried and crept closer to listen to them.

"Lucy, I have to ask you a question," Gray began, scratching his head, "I'm not sure what your answer will be,but I still want to ask. You can take your time to answer, I don't mind."

"Natsu!" Happy hissed into his ear, "Are you going to let Gray take her like that!"

"No way!" Natsu yelled and prepared a ball of fire in his hands. He was about to throw it when a stream of water flew over Natsu's shoulder and into Gray.

Lucy screamed as Gray flew into the wall.

Natsu turned to see a red faced Juvia breathing hard.

"Gray will be Juvia's," she cackled madly, "Not Lucy's! JUVIA'S!"

Gray stood up and saw Natsu still with his fireball.

"You want to start a fight, you stupid dragon!" Gray yelled, "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get! Ice Make Cannon!"

Seeing a battle forming, the other guild members instantly took a side and joined in. Streamers ripped from their places, tables along with their decorations were overturned and a poor Mirajane weeped behind the bar for her lost efforts.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Atta-!"

"Natsu! Stop!" Happy pleaded, "Look at Lucy!"

Lucy stood rather confused staring down at Loke, who decided to appear on his own.

"Lucy," Loke announced, "I have to ask you a question."

"NOOOO!"

Natsu let out a manic cry and dived at Loke. Both of them skid across the ground and smashed against the wall.

"Natsu!" Loke cried, confused and hurt.

"Lucy!" Natsu called and ran up to her.

"Lucy!" Natsu repeated, "I have to ask you a question!"

"Why does everyone have to ask me a question today!" yelled Lucy, "What do you want?"

"I-I-I-" Natsu stuttered.

Was he going to get cold feet now? Now that he had her all alone! Happy wasn't around to bail him out this time either.

"Lucy…" Natsu started, "I-I-I wa-wa wanted to as-ask you…"

Slowly, he took out the box of chocolates from his back pocket. Not that they looked like a box of chocolates anymore. They looked more like a smooshed box found on the street. The chocolates had melted and were leaking out from the side.

"Is that for me?" Lucy gasped, her face going pink.

Natsu nodded shamefully at his pathetic box. Lucy took it off him and looked at it with a mixture of happiness and disgust.

"Natsu…" Lucy began and her cheeks reddened, "Were you going to ask me to be your Valentine?"

Natsu nodded exhaustedly.

"You're very sweet Natsu," Lucy said, her cheeks now a deep crimson, "Meet me in front of my house at seven."

She kissed his cheek and bounced out of the guild.

Happy finally managed to find his way out of the fighting people and hovered next to Natsu.

"Did you ask her Natsu!" Happy asked.

Natsu didn't answer. Instead he jumped onto the stage and began to sing 'Shooby do bop" with Gajeel.

* * *

><p>Did it suck? Sorry. I guess Natsu was a bit OOC. So sorry about that. Next chapter would be on Saturday!<p> 


	2. A Day with Natsu I

**\****Love Stories/**

_Little did I know, I was being used for something highly threatening._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry for not uploading in awhile now. I have writer's block. and PLUS, the italic sentence above, is what is currently happening to my life. Hehe, joke.<p>

Anyhow, I am glad with the reviews I have gotten. I would now answer it as if my life depended on it. (*gulp*)

**Ree-Vance**: Tee-hee. Thanks so much. I appreciate this review so much. BY THE WAY, are you a guy or girl?

**NaLu Sirei**: Aww, you are correct. Somehow, I wanted to put humor. Hehe, Didn't work? *GLOOMY AURA *

**Senbei x Cup Ramen**: Hehe, Yeah...Somehow, I really wanted that to happen... Is it fluffy?

**ShiningStellar**: It's fine. I appreciate this review anyway. I was practically in a hurry while uploading the previous one-shot, I had things to catch up on, and it was late. Very, very late.

**OsuwariKagome**: Hehe, was it humorous to your liking? *hyphothesis: NOT*

**PINKhairedBADASS**: Hehe, *giggles* Thanks...I really like your enthusiasm. I find it cute and immensely interesting.

Okay, so please do keep up the reviews. It's the purpose I beg my mom to allow me to use the laptop. HIGH-APPRECIATION TO EVERYONES ENTHUSIASM!

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 2: A Day Spent With Natsu

* * *

><p>Natsu grumbled. He couldn't believe he had been dragged by Lucy to the mall! His arms were crossed on his chest, as he cursed her name again and again. He just couldn't believe he was sitting on a chair, in a women's clothing department, and was waiting patiently for Lucy to STOP trying out clothes, and get on with her life. I mean, couldn't girls live their whole lives without trying to BUY A SINGLE ARTICLE OF CLOTHING? Natsu was furious, no rather, enraged. He started fuming, and tried his best not to scream and yell on top of his lungs. He sighed, and bowed his head low, as another girl traded places with a girl in the changing rooms. Natsu growled, causing attention of some women, young or old. He just couldn't believe he was interrupted from sleeping, just to go to the mall with Lucy. CRAP. He meant, he could've been studying by now! (Reading on how to get a girl to like you,) or, maybe reading books for the History and Algebra test for tomorrow! (Exercising to get 6 pack abs. He's finally made it to his goal. Now, he wants to get 8 pack abs. (AN: Is it even fuc**** possible?) Rather, probably playing and babysitting Cousin Wendy to get some money. (TEASING would be the appropriate word. TEASING and HURTING cousin Wendy.) He could've made a 100 page book report on his extra-credit for his Biology class! (Playing video games on his Play station, XBOX-360, and PSP.) Natsu longed to get the hell outta here, and get on with the things he needed to do, to get an admirable grade, and graduate senior-high! (Not really. All the things with the open-close parenthesis? Yeah, that's what he's going to do.)<p>

As he continued cursing her name over and over again, he didn't realize all he had on his mind was Lucy. He gulped and shook his head, as if trying to take the WEIRDO out of his mind. He somehow thought of being kind to her, he wondered, just maybe, he could call her for a da-

"Hey Natsu, do you think it's nice on me?" A voice said, snapping Natsu out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, um.." At that point, Natsu's eyes had averted their gaze from the floor, and to the blonde teen standing in front of him. He began to gawk and stutter, his tongue-tied ways weren't gone so far, "W-woah…."

Lucy had her hands on her hips, and was wearing the weirdest outfit in the world, (to Natsu, but to US-girls, we love them!) but then, she looked wonderful on it.

"So, aren't you gonna tell me how I look?" Lucy asked, striking a small smile.

Natsu's throat went dry, as he tried to open his mouth. Once again. Trying to act cool wouldn't lead you anywhere, buddy. He coughed once, and opened his mouth. This time, he had his words, but not the confidence.

* * *

><p>Next chapter would show the next happenings! Hehe, Am I really that evil to you guys? So sorry. But anyhow, I apologize for the writer's block, since I just got back from Cebu. I met my classmate. Anyhow, by the time you have read this, I'm already dead. (JOKE!)<p>

It's just a simple joke! Jeez, don't you people have a sense of humor these days? SHEESH!

So um, this button needs attention. Before it sobs for not getting fed with reviews…

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	3. A Day With Natsu II

**\Love Stories/**

_Everything means to me._

_Especially You._

_Don't you realize that?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Well, I have writer's block. And it is so damn frustrating. I would update every Saturday, if not, Sunday. Wow, am I really that bipolar?<p>

**ShiningStellar** : Yeah, I did. And I'm proud of it! Hehe, Lol.

**Ree-Vance**: E-eh? That is so totally weird. But anyhow, I appreciate your review. Leave feedback when you can!

**NaLu Sirei**: Well, he is a senior, and well, he is a jock, and he hates babysitting, so that's your reason. But I do like Wendy, so um…. SHAME ON YOU NATSU!

**Ambitious Rookie**: Haha, LOL. Really? Is it really like that? Whoops! My bad. And, thanks so much for commenting on the first chap. Yeah, I think he is too, but I sorta like him that way.

**The Midnight Shadow Star**: WAHH! You're an immortal! Hell, I gotta update soon! Please forgive me your highness, I will update right away! Please spare me if I can't update to your liking! I have school, my social life! WAHH! I have writer's block! *wailing and babbling until the end of this chapter* Oh, and what Lucy's wearing? You'll figure it out when you read this. *smirking*

Okay, so guys, I'm really happy with the reviews you had left for me. So, thanks so much. I really am happy. So anyhow, I'm listening to Katy Perry's Last Friday Night, Lady Gaga's The Edge Of Glory, and Eminem's Rap: Love The Way You Lie. I have got to rap this…

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 3: A Day Spent With Natsu

* * *

><p>"Oh, um….Good I guess?" Natsu stuttered, blushing furiously at the sight of the beautiful blonde standing in front of him. "Really?" Lucy asked, as she walked toward the long aisle of mirrors, full length. She stared happily at her reflection, a clone just like her, wearing some sort of bubble styled dress, that ended on her mid-thighs. It was a polka dot dress, with colors of green and pink, and was a V-neck style, with green lace that should be tied to your neck. The dress had fit Lucy's curvaceous body so perfectly. It was a backless dress, that made her look even way sexier. Lucy had paired them up with a pair of pink 2 inch platform heels.<p>

"Yeah, you are right," Lucy began, looking at Natsu, whom was marveling her slim toned legs. Ugh, guys these days were so totally perverted. Lucy smiled happily, as she retreated to the changing room, where she would change back to her original clothes, and make this store a check, in her checklist. Her goal: Check the bookstores for the newest book of Laurie Halse Anderson.

* * *

><p>Question: Why the hell was she shopping for dresses?<p>

Question: What made her do so?

Answer: She got intrigued for the awesome season's change of clothes.

Host: Correct!

* * *

><p>Natsu looked at the closing curtain of Lucy's changing room. Whoah, She had dressed wonderfully back there, for a second. Natsu cleared his throat, and tried his best to practically lose the image of Lucy away from his mind. Should he tell you, that he has long-term memory loss? I think so. But, he couldn't take the image away. Urghh, why? Was the reaction of liking Lucy coming right now? He doesn't know, but somehow, he's intrigued by her. Somehow, he's practically starting to get interested to her. He's just got to study and observe her further. A smile etched its way across his face as Lucy had appeared with her original clothes, and was holding the dress and heels she had worn a while ago, and was paying for it in the short line.<p>

Natsu sighed, and stood up from the small couch, (I had a complete mistake last chap. It was supposed to be couch) and walked over to Lucy, as she grabbed the paper bag, -holding the contents of her attire a while ago, when she was posing for Natsu- and made her way to him. Natsu reached for the bag, and carried it with him. "Here, let me help." Natsu said, his fingers 'accidentally' brushing Lucy's. Lucy looked at him, as if he had grown two heads.

"What's wrong with you, Natsu? Are you feeling ill? You have never done this to me, before. Your always grumpy when we passed the 12 stores hours ago."

"I guess I'm feeling kind to you now?"

"Reason?"

"Um….Oh look! There's your favorite shop, Lu."

Lucy looked at him, and tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay? You know I could always call Loke or Gray to accompany me."

The mention of Loke and Gray's names made Natsu nearly explode, but tried his best to act normal, while his teeth were clenched. "No, really. I'm fine, Lu. No worries."

"Are you sure?" Lucy said, wanting to confirm he was fine, before they would head off for another shop. "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries." Natsu confirmed, giving a grin.

Lucy smiled, and reached for his forehead, surprisingly it wasn't hot. Natsu meanwhile, was actually blushing hard, just trying his best not to show it. Lucy then reached for his neck, then stopped on his cheek. She then took her hand back and smiled, knowing her friend really wasn't sick. "Yeah, you are right. But then, you're turning red." Lucy began, worried, But smirked and tried saying innocently, "Are you perhaps, I don't know, blushing? Is the delinquent in the school blushing under Lucy's touch?" Natsu looked at her and shook his head, trying his best to look away. "N-no, I-I'm not. I-It's just t-t-too hot." Natsu lied, quickening his pace.

"Since when did Natsu ever stutter?"

"I-I'm not stutter-ring!"

"You just did it again!"

"N-no I didn't!"

"You know what? Okay, fine. But you have got to take me to the carnival later, 5:00."

"WTF?"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger? I don't think so. Anyhow, The summary I have left? That would happen after this one-shot. Or two-shot. I don't know when this chapter would end okay? Jeez.<p>

SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. A Day with Natsu III

**\Love Stories/**

_Even though, I'd never make it out in time,_

_I'd always make sure,_

_-No Matter What-_

_You're always safe beside me…_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p>Hello. I know you kinda hate me right now, 'cuz I'm also expecting you to hate me even more. Um…I've kinda ran for the position of secretary in our school's SSG. (Student Supreme Government) Which means, I need more time to have training with my teacher since I have CopyReading, I need more time to go to the afternoon for practices, and such, I need more time to study my lessons, and I have less time to use the laptop. I'm really sorry. So, I'm guessing I could only update when school's over, 'cause I'm really busy. I have so much things to do.<p>

And look, I don't even have time to answer your reviews! I have to get along with the story if I want another chapter! Gomenasai!

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 4: A Day Spent with Natsu

* * *

><p>"What the- Are you expecting me to go with you to this..preposterous carnival!" Natsu asked, going bullshit in front of Lucy.<p>

"Yeah, why not?" Lucy asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Natsu mumbled something that couldn't be understood by the human ear, what Lucy had thought was, _Shit-I-never-should've-went-with-that-stupid-bullshit-Lucy-bullshit-I-think-this-is-so-over-the-tops-I-hate-competing-with-those-bastards-Fuck-this-I-am-even-losing-So-why-bother?-Shit-Shit-Shit-Shit-Fuck-Shit-Fuck-Stupid-asshole-Lucy-why-does-she-even-have-to-be-cute?-Bullshit-This-is-my-stupid-bullshit-weakness-CUTE-PEOPLE-stupid-fuckers-Gray-stupid-fuckers-Loke-SHIT-SHIT-SHIT-BITCHES!-I-really-think-Lucy-should-get-a-fucking-piece-of-my-mind!_

Lucy pouted and pushed her lower lip out, causing Natsu to stop talking weirdly to himself, "So you only went with me, so that you could win a bet with Gray and Loke? Bullshit, I never should've called you." Lucy said, walking away, her arms spread across her chest, mumbling over the lines of, "Stupid Natsu, stupid Gray, stupid Loke…"

Natsu panicked, "H-hey, without you, I-I c-could'nt win the bet! Come on!"

Lucy looked at him, slapped his face hard, that it echoed throughout the entire floor of the mall, causing people to look at them. "Bullshit Natsu, why don't you ask someone else to go with you?" With a snap of her fingers, a butler had come straightly toward them, and took the shopping bags from Natsu, and waited for Miss Lucy to get the hell outta this mall, and go home.

"Miss Lucy, are you ready to go home?" The butler said, narrowing his eyes at Natsu.

Lucy glared at Natsu before nodding and walking away, along with the creepy 19 year old butler.

Natsu looked at them, and stuck his tongue out at the creepy butler for taking Lucy away from him, He meant, Come on! What does you're creepy face of a bastard butler have, that he doesn't?

Natsu gritted his teeth and walked towards the parking lot where his Black Porsche Lamborghini Convertible awaited him. "Bullshit, Lucy. Dragging me here." Natsu mumbled, before fishing the keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door to his Lamborghini, stepping inside, closing the door, and starting the engine.

With that, he sped away, and instead of going home, he'd go to the gym. Besides, that's what he's going to do after he took Lucy home anyways.

* * *

><p>Okay, um so, that's a roll. So please wait for the next chapter I would be giving. It would take a lot of time, so please wait. By the mean time, please check out my latest "soon" to be published "The Vampire Kisses"<p>

It's a promising story. Better than the old one, "Deadly Romance" It's what I promised you people for. So please send me your reviews, IF you want me to update earlier. I'd give you a sneak-peek next chappie.

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


	5. Heart Breaks

**\****Love Stories/**

_I want to grow with you…_

_I want, everything that involves you.._

'_I Love You,'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Heyah! I'll be giving a lot of updates today. I have writer's block. But, I hope you'd like this. I really made plenty. I hope it would make you a bit happy…? I Hope so…<p>

I made this with no internet, so… that means I couldn't reply to your reviews, but I read them.

Thanks so much! Shout-Out to my classmate, John! Jcool, wazzup?

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 5: Heart Breaks

* * *

><p>The wind blew across his handsome face as he downed another drink of his favorite alcohol, whiskey. He promised himself he wouldn't drink anymore. But who the hell cared? Promises are meant to be broken. Just like what happened to his relationship.<p>

Natsu was on his favorite hill, it was high, and just right beside his house. Well, farther. He took another huge gulp of it, and threw it away. He wasn't drunk, yet. It would take a lot to get him drunk. His eyes were getting heavy, but he wouldn't let it pass him. Nothing and no one could surpass the almighty Natsu.

"Damn it…."

He took another bottle of whiskey, and downed it in one huge gulp.

"Damn it all…"

He then chuckled and threw the bottle away, as if trying to beat the crap out of someone would help the burden off his shoulders.

"Man, I loved that bitch so much.."

Natsu's fists clenched as he gave another tired chuckle. He leaned his tired and pounding head on the bark of the tree, and took a deep breath. Man, he was just too stubborn to listen. He should've listened. But, no, he didn't 'cuz he –thought- knows that she was the right one. But where did that leave him? Drunk and Heartbroken, once again.

"That bitch was everything to me, but I meant nothing to her…"

Natsu ran a hand through his dirty, salmon hair. Goddess, he was so tired, he wanted to go home, and go to sleep. He wouldn't cry, he knows he wouldn't. Besides, that bitch had been kissing another guy's ass. He shouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. He never cried.

"Damn everything! It's so fucking frustrating!" Natsu yelled, pain visible in his eyes.

"Natsu,"

His eyes widened for a moment, her voice…no, it wasn't her. It wasn't the bitch he had loved so much.

"Natsu, what are you doing here? You know you should be at home, tucked in a bed right now."

"I don't give a damn, Lucy."

"Why? What happened?" Lucy asked, kneeling by his side, worry in her eyes. Worry, Confusion, and Hate.

"Nothing, Leave me alone."

"Natsu, you have to tell me."

"I told you to leave me alone, bitch!" Nastu yelled, slight tears appearing on the edges of his eyes.

Lucy winced at the tone of his voice, he had broken up again. Her brown eyes cowered with fear as he drank another bottle of whiskey. Lucy hesitantly touched his shoulder, and he broke down.

"Natsu, you know Lisanna isn't worth you're tears…" Lucy said, regretting she ever said HER name.

"Shut up, Lucy bastard. I don't listen to people's advice anymore."

Lucy's eyes were full of pain. She couldn't believe she was a friend of Natsu. And she couldn't believe Lisanna had broken up with Natsu.

"Maybe you should."

"No, I don't."

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her tears slowly escaping her once cheerful eyes. Natsu looked at the broken Lucy. His eyes softened, as he placed a hand on her head. He pulled her into a deep embrace, and wondered how many times he had been, been so broken.

"I'm so sorry.."Lucy said, in between her tears.

"Lucy, you weirdo. What's gotten in to you?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Natsu started to panic. What was she talking about? Did she do something wrong?

"Lu, what did you do?"

"I'm sorry for not being able to confess to you earlier! I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed me! I'm sorry for letting you get hurt so much! I'm sorry for the times that you would cry! I'm sorry for seeing you hurt. I'm sorry for letting Lisanna be yours! I'm sorry for loving you so much…."

Natsu's eyes widened, did she really?

Was he going to take another chance?

He didn't want to, but his heart did.

Would he trust her to love him?

What if she would be just like what happened to him and Lisanna?

Would she?

"Hey Luce," Natsu began, "I love you, too. Real this time…"

Lucy's eyes widened, maybe he wasn't so dense after all.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Wasn't so clear, right? I think it was kind of blurry. The story isn't half bad. But, I don't write stories without their full meaning. But I'm tired, and I still have to make another one. See yah!<p> 


	6. Varsity Team: The Knights I

**/Love Stories\**

_Do I really have to write crappy love poems over, and over again?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Hurrah! The exams are over! YES! I could get a jumpstart on doing this now.<p>

I also brought good news to you people; I don't have training on Sat.! WOOhoo!

I also have brought bad news. Um... I started joining the Soccer Clinic, for….practices at Saturday and Sunday, 3:00 p.m. – 5:00 p.m. I also was accepted for running as the Secretary at the SSG. I have a meeting to attend to at school, later at 3:00 p.m. again. I have so much things to do. Double the pain.

But hey, at least I got to update today, right?

Anybody have at least tips on how to ease stress? Anybody? Anybody at all?

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 6: Varsity Soccer Team: The Knights

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed, as she dragged her sore body and helped herself on the varsity team's bench. She had just tried to score huge points on a strong kick, but in the process, the school's opponent stole the ball from her, and plus, she sprained her ankle in the process, trying to steal the ball back. Lucy placed her leg on the other, her elbow on her thigh, and placed her chin on her bruised palm.<p>

She longingly watched as she tried her best not to scream, "COME ON!". She really did it today. Bruised her legs, splintered her elbows and knees, and sprained her ankle. Jeez, it was too much for a girl like her!

She watched, as Natsu stole the soccer ball from some weird guy and scored a goal. She couldn't help but smile, they had won! The Knights won! For a score of 43, over 41. The Knights won over The Devil Bats.

* * *

><p>Natsu was grinning so hard. That was some hard game. He yelled happily to the dusk –full night. The Knights soccer team, crowded around Natsu as he laughed along with them, happy for their victory. The whole school cheered happily, as they threw insults at the Devil Bats.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Natsu. Thanks for winning this." Gray said, shaking Natsu's hand, as he panted heavily, gasping for air, and drinking his cold water bottle.<p>

"Nah, it's nothing. Besides, I did it for the school, not you, bastard." Natsu began, then remembering why he had approached Gray, he continued, "Hey, where's Lu? She's been gone. She didn't even celebrate my victory…"

Gray fumed, but he has known Natsu's stupid crush over the young blonde, but he also couldn't deny the fact that the young 17 year old blonde was pretty cute and was also sweet. Gray sighed, "It's OUR victory, dumbass…" Gray began, emphasizing the word 'our'. "She's over there," Gray pointed to the slumped blonde, "Resting, I guess.." Gray finished, placing a towel around his neck, as he went to his locker, to change.

Natsu looked at the blonde, grinning in the process, thinking over at what to say to her. He walked, but excitement got over him, he started running, but as quick as possible, his pace quickened, and he began to sprint.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed once again, as she tried to call her dad to coming to the field, and fetch her. <em>Beep – Beep – Beep…. <em>"Hello?" Came the voice of a gruff man on the other line of the phone.

Lucy winced, "Father, I've sprained my ankle while kicking the ball. We won, dad. The Knights, won. All because of Natsu."

"I don't have time to talk. I have things to do."

"But, da -"

The line died.

Lucy sighed, as she continued her sentence, " I couldn't walk home."

She quickly closed her phone, and placed her hands in between her legs, as she sighed. She tried to twist her ankle to the left, but it only resulted to pain. She winced in pain. Tears escaped her cheerful brown orbs.

"Hey Luce, what's the matter? You weren't there to celebrate my- I mean, our victory.. What's wrong? You hurt or something?"

* * *

><p>That's all for today. I have to go to school now.<p>

SEE YAH! Oh, to remind you, I'll update on Vampire Kisses later. See you then!

I don't have time to reply to you're reviews. But I will tonight, or tomorrow.

That is a MUST. I will, after I make another update.

Please wait, But really, thanks so much for the reviews.

I will reply to them later.

Please send me your reviews!


	7. Varsity Team: The Knights II

**\Love Stories/**

_I don't understand the Math problem, "1+1=2"_

_What does that mean?_

_(Answer: Natsu+Lucy=NaLu!)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>I told you I would give other chaps.<p>

Just, that…I did it late…

Sorry..

My cousins came here…

Totally sorry…

Oh, um…since I'd be doing lots of chapters today, please give me a break with those reviews.

I don't wanna answer them…

I'm too damn tired, and plus…they're so many!

Please?

Pakiusap naman oh? (pinay)

Onegaishimasu? (japanese)

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 7: Varsity Soccer Team: The Knights

* * *

><p>Lucy looked at Natsu beside her, tears still escaping her brown orbs.<p>

Natsu started panicking, what the hell happened?

"Hell, Lu. What happened? You could tell me anything!" Natsu said, crouching down in front of Lucy, as he tried his best to focus on Lucy's crying face, instead of her sweaty, slim-toned and perfectly shaped legs.

"M-my ank-le…it's s-sprained…" Lucy stuttered, trying her best to ignore the pain.

Natsu looked at her face; he knew she was trying not to cry. But, if he was in her shoes, he'd guess he couldn't help but cry of the pain too.

'_Gosh, Luce. You'd better take care of yourself much, much better this time, Lu. You could scare me so easily… Especially if it's for your well-being…"_

Natsu sighed and stood up, sitting himself next to Lucy, and reaching for her legs. He placed it carefully on his lap, as he tried to figure out which ankle was sprained.

"Yo Luce, what ankle's sprained? This one?" Natsu twisted the left ankle, and Lucy burst out screaming. More and more tears falling down her cheeks. Natsu sweat-dropped, "S-sorry.."

Lucy gave a sad smile, "Y-yeah..B-bad, h-h-huh?" Lucy asked, wiping her tears away, as he tried his best to think of a way to get her home, fine.

"Want me to take you home?" came Natsu's romantic reply.

Lucy looked at him, and shook her head, smiling gratefully. "No, I-it's fine. I-I could take care of myself."

"No, really, come on Luce."

"I said no, didn't I?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here…"

"You shouldn't really…"

"That's a big blow to my ego, Lu…"

"F-fine.."

"That's a good girl. Now, let me just get my bag, and we'd be off to your home."

Natsu said, standing up carefully, and then before he could even move a step, Lucy bursted out,

"I need to change."

Natsu looked at her dumbfounded, "I can't take you to the ladies' room!"

Lucy puffed her cheeks out, "And you couldn't take me to the men's room…"

"Then, why don't you just change out here?" Natsu suggested.

Lucy blushed, "I-I don't t-think so.. I-I mean, th-that's a re-really bad idea!"

Natsu tilted his head to the side, as he walked closer to Lucy.

"I-I mean what if someone sees me?"

They looked around the field, no one was in sight. In fact, they were the only ones there.

"Does that, answer your question?" Natsu asked, arching an eyebrow up.

Lucy gulped, and shook her head, her cheeks still flushed, "W-why don't you think of a better idea?"

Natsu thought for a moment, until a light bulb appeared on top of his head, "I've got it. Wait here."

* * *

><p>"Natsu, changing in your car doesn't make a point."<p>

"Well, it's better than nothing, right?"

"Fine. But, you wait outside. Alright?"

"You've got my word."

"Good."

Natsu opened the door to his Ferrari and settled Lucy inside, and closed the door, waiting outside, whistling innocently.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked around for her bag, and found it. She opened the zipper and grabbed her pink tanktop, and zipped her bag close. She tied her hair into a tight ponytail and tried to unbutton her white polo soccer shirt.<p>

Oops! Lucy's got splinters on her arms and shoulders, and she couldn't possibly do it without injuring herself more.

'_Great. Just great. How much more pain should I get into?"_

Lucy thought harder, and within a second her face turned pink. She couldn't change, not unless… she'd ask Natsu for help..

'_Gulp, How could I explain this to him?'_

But, in order to get out of this mess, she really just had to do it..

'_Here goes nothing…'_

Lucy knocked on the window, and immediately Natsu opened the door, with a happy grin, "You ready?"

Lucy shook her head, "I couldn't change.."

"Why?"

"I couldn't take my shirt off…"

Natsu turned crimson red, but that was just acting. Inside, he held a very mischievous smirk, and was going through on how he would go to extreme measures just to sleep a wink tonight, without thinking about Lucy.

Natsu nodded his head, "So, you mean, I should…" Natsu gulped, (plain acting!) "Do it for you?"

Lucy nodded her head, and blushed harder. She moved aside for Natsu to sit down on the passenger seat. Natsu shrugged, and climbed aboard, closing the car door behind him. Lucy took a deep breath, and said, "Go, Make it quick.."

Natsu nodded, and it was his turn to take a deep breath, HE JUST COULDN'T BELIEVE HE WAS TAKING LUCY'S SHIRT OFF!

He moved closer to Lucy and unbuttoned her white polo shirt, and he couldn't help but feel annoyed with the wild beating of his heart. Couldn't he get relaxed, first? He was waiting for this the whole time he had met her! He should be calm and relaxed!

'_Deep breaths, Dragneel. Deep breaths.'_

The buttons were finally unbuttoned, and Lucy wasn't blushing. She kind of liked it.

'_WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, LUCY?'_

Natsu grabbed the hem of her shirt, as he looked at her. Lucy just tilted her head to the side and continued staring at him. "Let's just get this over with," Natsu mumbled, taking the shirt off. He didn't hear any of Lucy's muffled cries of pain and torment, only silence.

He had Lucy's shirt in his hands, and his mouth hung agape as he stared into Lucy's body. He just had to describe it! She was wearing a black laced bra, and her boobs were big. Her stomach was so thin, he had to guess she was the thinnest girl in the whole school, and she was the sexiest. He'd remember this day forever.

Lucy looked at him, she blushed this time, and covered her top with her hands around her, protectively and securely armed around her.

"P-put on my s-shirt…N-now…"

Natsu didn't listen; instead he inched forward, and forward, until He had Lucy in his arms now.

Lucy looked at him, scared to death. "Did anyone tell you, you're so beautiful?" Natsu said, his eyes focused on her cherry pink lips.

Lucy looked at him, and she began to loosen up a little. Just a little. Her arms weren't around her anymore; they were on Natsu's neck. She tugged on his scarf, as it lazily fell to the ground.

She then began to tug on his own white soccer shirt, Natsu knew what THAT sign meant.

He began to grin broadly, he then took his own shirt off, and he threw it on the ground.

Within a second, his mouth was on Lucy's, and he moaned in delight. He never knew kissing was great! He licked Lucy's lower lip, and she obediently obeyed his command, then, they were fighting for dominance with their tongues on each other, making their kiss hungry and sloppy.

* * *

><p>Natsu parted for air, he gasped, same with Lucy she was panting, it was already…7:00 pm! Practice was supposed to be done 2 hours ago! Hell, he didn't want to leave, but he would get an earful from his mother when he returns home.<p>

Lucy touched the hickeys Natsu had given her. They were purple, and blue. She also guessed the color black was present. She didn't want to leave, but then again…her father doesn't care, so… party on!

Lucy looked at him, and smiled, "We have to get home."

Natsu nodded, putting on the pink tanktop over Lucy's head, "Yeah, we'd continue this tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Before leaving the car, Natsu gave Lucy a kiss on the lips, "Make sure to get more splinters, tomorrow. On soccer practice."<p>

Lucy giggled, and gave a peck on his cheek, "No way.."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I hope you did. I made it extra-long! Give me you're reviews!<p>

SEE YAH! 'The Vampire Kisses' would be updated next Friday, Saturday or Sunday, in the meantime review my story update!


	8. Dear Dumb Diary,

**\Love Stories/**

'_Cause you are the only thing I got right now,_

'_Cause one day, when the sky is falling,_

_I'll be standing, right next to you._

_Right Next to you…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>I CHANGED MY NAME...<em>

_But, hey, it's still me. _

_llV .KISS Vll_

Okay, so..wazzup party people? Anyone can guess what song I've written above?

It's Chris Brown's newest single! Next to You by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber!

EEEKKKK! The video is so sweet! You really have to listen to it to those who haven't heard of it,

Yet. Please, please, please, be one of those little Unbeliebers that still listen to songs that are

With a little bit of Justin Bieber! Come on, get a grip and get over it! We know he's gay, but live

With it people! We can't all be born perfect! So, just watch it! I'll be waiting! For, something

Unbelievable to happen. Just right here, in this little laptop world.. (Quick change of POV)

(Just a change for this chapter..)

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 8: Dear Dumb Diary,

* * *

><p>Entry #11<p>

Thursday, 2:09 a.m.

Dear Diary,

Okay, so… everyone thinks of me as weird. I just don't get why. I don't seem to understand what THEY are talking about. As if, I've just magically grown antlers on my head, or grew another leg or something. I just don't get what they are talking about. What about you diary?

Do you understand those freaks?

* * *

><p>Entry #12<p>

Friday, 11:25 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Hey, what's new? I think I've got the whole idea now. It's slowly telling me something, something unimaginable. Okay, so here's the thing,

Lisanna broke up with Natsu, to be with Bixlow, and Bixlow broke up with Lisanna to be with Evergreen, but Evergreen broke up with Bixlow to be with Elfman, and then Evergreen broke up with Elfman since he said something was wrong, and now, Evergreen's going out with Laxus, and Laxus broke up with Evergreen to be with Lisanna and Lisanna wanted Natsu back but Natsu didn't want them together anymore, he said he wanted to be free, and without anything in mind but himself, And now, he broke himself, and wanted to be with me, and Lisanna's off to get me somewhere far, and Gajeel broke up with Levi, which is why she was crying in my bed an hour ago, and Mirajane and Fried just had sex and now, Mira's pregnant, Fried said he isn't ready just yet, so, he broke up with her, and an hour ago Mirajane's with Levi, on the bed crying for their lost love, and Erza and Jellal are now married, could you possibly even think about that, diary? We are just in college! In 3rd year college! How could they possibly get married?

Well, moving on…

So, remember what I told you about Natsu wanting to have me? Well, we're currently having sex and, I don't know how I'm totally writing this while having sex, but, I think it's fun. Natsu's trying to make me stop writing, and he's doing that just to get me, have sexual intercourse. Oh man, sex is so wonderful.

But then, Natsu promised WE wouldn't be just like those jerks, crying for the loss of the love of their lives, nothing's gonna break us apart. That's what he said. And, right now, I just have to stop writing and get through sex. It's wonderful, oh diary, I think I want to do this forever! And -

* * *

><p>Entry #13<p>

Saturday, 3:00 a.m.

Dear Diary,

*SIGH* Oh, diary, Natsu's with me again, we're at my house, he's trying to take me to his house so I can meet his parents. I really do want to, but, I'm not ready just yet diary. Could you actually believe that I'm writing while applying make-up on, and Natsu's arms are around my waist, and he's kissing my neck, complimenting me about my mid-thigh length pink dress, and my smoothed down hair, he said I was perfect. Oh great, I just smeared lipstick on my ball-point pen. Great, so much for doing the same things at once. Well, I have to go. See you, diary!

I'm off to meet Natsu's parents! Wish me luck!

* * *

><p>Entry #14<p>

Monday, 5:00 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I just graduated, with Natsu. Finally, I could pursue my dreams of becoming an author! Natsu said he would be with his father's business, taking up the position of President. I just couldn't believe, we finished college, without me, getting pregnant.

Somehow, I just want to get married now. With no one other than Natsu. Oh diary, there's a graduation party right now. Natsu's telling me to write this diary after, so… I guess I have no choice but to give in. Besides, we're already 30 minutes late. What's the big rush?

* * *

><p>Entry #15<p>

Tuesday, 10:00 a.m.

Dear Diary,

I haven't been keeping track of the things I have mostly done in this diary.

I am definitely sorry. But things are much more passionate between me and Natsu, and we just gotten married yesterday! Could you believe it, diary?

I just couldn't believe it! I'm so happy right now! I'm at the age of only 21 and Natsu's just 22! I'm so happy with the life God has given me. It was fate and destiny that has brought me and Natsu together. I think I'm crying tears of joy too much, that I woke Natsu up. Now, he's reading what I'm writing. And, he's smiling and smirking so much, I could actually feel my face heating up.

Oh, gosh… He's my life right now.

(N) You're mine too, Luce. Nothing can ever come between us. Never, you hear me, diary? Hell, this is my first time writing and snooping in Luce's diary.

Diary, please tell me, I'm not dreaming… If it is, I just don't want to wake up from this beautiful dream. I love it so much!

(N) Well Luce, you aren't dreaming. And, I don't think I'm dreaming when I'm actually seeing you blushing in front of me. Well, that was before we had sex… Let's have it again! This time without condoms… Come here, Lu. I want to have children now.

You see that, diary? He loves me… And, I love him so much too, We were meant for each other. And, I just can't believe he actually wrote that…..

I don't want to erase that, It's gonna be too messy.

*moans* well, diary, I think I have to go now. Natsu's making me naked. And, I'm having too much fun. And, before I go, I have to say, My penmanship has gotten worse.

But, I have to go now, diary. Natsu's tugging on my underwear now.

P.S.

Yo diary, Me and Luce are just getting started.

2.7.12

Love,

Natsu and Lucy

* * *

><p>(N) this sign, it's Natsu's little POV. I think I find it cute that Natsu's invading Lucy's privacy.<p>

But, it's...so CUTE!

Oh, and it's also Natsu who wrote the P.S. on the bottom.

So, did you like the sneak peek on Lucy's diary?

I think It's pretty cute. But, should I add another chapter of this?

When they have children already?

Or another character's?

I don't think so.

The sequel to this chapter, I'm also not so sure.

Do you think I should continue?

Send me your reviews! Pretty please, with cherries on top?


	9. Perfect

**/Love Stories\**

_Do you somehow realize that anything, anything in the world, has already been given to you?_

_Yeah, somehow.._

_._

_._

_._

_I think, the world has given HIM, to ME…._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>Hey! Wazzup? I had my friends come over a while ago, we had fun. So much fun.<span>

But, we had some stupid experiment for this stupid science project.

I know, school sucks.

But, we have to put up with it.

It's only in school where we meet our friends.

Weird, right?

Anybody here wants to be a loner?

'Cuz I do! Remember people, there's always a hand raising for this question.

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 9: Perfect

* * *

><p>A familiar blonde stopped at a dainty little gate, as she nervously glanced at the numbers that was printed in the red colored gate. '<em>Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel= 67-P65'<em>

The blonde reached into her bag to pick up her pink phone, with a little small cell-phone keychain, that was hanging on the left side of her phone, with a pink heart, with the initials encrusted into the heart with gold letters, 'NxL'

_To: Natsu Dragneel_

_From: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Subject: Come get me, rude boy. I'm waiting._

_Message:_

_Come get me, I'm waiting at you're gate._

_I hope this is the right one. I'm nervous; could I do this some other time?_

_Like, tomorrow?_

* * *

><p>Natsu jumped at the sound of ringing. He felt vibration from his left jean's pocket. He reached into his pocket and grinned happily, he jumped while going down the stairs, hurting his already bruised arm in the process.<p>

He groaned, but continued jumping for joy, as he ran to get the door. –Rather, gate.

* * *

><p>Lucy tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her small ears, she shook nervously, questions coming in and out of her mind.<p>

Would Natsu's parents accept her?

Would they hate her?

Would they be able to allow her to marry Natsu?

Okay, so where did her brain just allow her to roam around?

Lucy sighed, but the sound of a gate creaking awoke her from her reverie. She found Natsu smiling at her and giving her a 'thumbs up' at the process. She blushed hard, trying to take in the outfit that she had currently picked out.

"Hey Lu, you look…"

"Ugly? Yeah, I know."

"What the Hell Luce? I was about to say, beautiful. You look beautiful, and you have got to say, there's a bit of lust there."

Lucy looked at him as he opened the gate for her, she kissed him on the cheek, but Natsu cupped her chin, pushing her lips into his. But Lucy pushed him away, with a serious face. Natsu looked at her, what the hell was wrong? Did someone-anyone-hurt her?

"Luce, what's wrong with you?" Natsu began, closing the gate and locking it into place, "You seem really frustrated and very… weird. Is it because of me?"

Lucy looked at him, and shook her head. "It's just, I love you so much, and…I really want to look appropriate in front of your parents. So, do I look okay?"

Natsu chuckled for a moment, causing Lucy to pout. He grinned, as he took her hand. She looked at him, dreading his next answer, "Perfect. You don't have to change anything, and you know that already, Luce. You're the most perfect person in the world!"

Lucy was left down speechless. But she gave him a good kiss at it.


	10. Easy, and Simple Confession

**/Love Stories\**

_Sorry, I'm pressured!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>I'm so sorry, but I'm pressured at the moment, and I promise I'll make it better next time.<span>

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:

Jcooldestructive-demon

Lucy-chaaan

The Midnight Shadow Star

Ree-Vance

ShiningStellar

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 11: Easy and Simple Confessions

* * *

><p>"Hey Lu-Lu, what're you doing?" A voice asked from behind the blonde-haired maiden.<p>

The blonde girl sat up straight as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled warmly, "Huh? Oh- It's nothing, really. Just..y'know, staring into space."

"If that's what you think." Natsu said, taking the seat next to her, as he saw it was empty. Lucy reached for her bag and placed it on her lap. A light breeze passed through them and they sighed happily. They engaged themselves in silence, but nothing near to awkward. Just…something they can remember throughout the years they have been through together.

Natsu broke the silence, "Hey Luce, Erza told me to come looking for you."

Lucy sighed sadly, "Yeah, I know. She's been trying to call me ever since."

"What really happened between you and your dad?"

"I don't really know…"

"…"

Lucy smiled warmly, "You really don't have to worry about anything. It's nothing really, just some minor misunderstanding."

"I don't think it is, you get me worried every time you cut yourself, don't you understand? Everyone's worried. Can't you just stop?" Natsu said, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't think it's the problem. I enjoy the blood pooling from my hand. I enjoy getting hurt." Lucy said, practically screaming at her best friend.

"I know that Luce, but I don't like it when you're hurt. I hate it. I don't like it when I see you cry. I don't like it when you frown. I want you happy. Always." Natsu yelled, placing his hands on Lucy's shoulders and shaking her a bit to get it inside her head.

Lucy looked at him, and silence followed.

Tears poured down her brown orbs as Natsu embraced her in a tight hug, "You don't care about my welfa-"

"I don't care? You think I don't care? Well, I think you aren't in your right mind, Luce."

"Natsu, stop it. Stop acting like you car-"

"'Cuz I do care Lu. I care for you. I… love you."

* * *

><p><span>Well, I'll stop here. I told you, I'm pressured.<span>

I have to go.

BYE-BYE!

Sayounara, minna-san!

SIGNING OUT!

Lianne

SMILE. 05


	11. Rainbows I

**/Love Stories\**

_Tired and sweating,_

_Broken and lost,_

_Aching and gone,_

_Forever and Everlasting,_

_Pain._

_For._

_You._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>HEYAH! I haven't been updating until now, haven't I?<span>

I'm so sorry, It's just that I'm so damn busy!

I have meetings with my (school) government, I have training, and more.

A girl like me can't handle all those things with only one body!

And plus, I have to study, and study, and study, and study, and study.

And more studying, studying, studying, studying, studying, studying.

…..

Damnation. I have to go.

TT-TT ROFL.

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 12: Rainbows I

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed and slumped on the windowsill; why did Lucy made him go to the quiet corner? He was definitely quiet, and he wouldn't even utter a single sound.<p>

"LUCY! GET THIS FUCKING CRAP OUT OF ME!"

Well, sorta.

Lucy looked behind her and sighed, she walked over to him and sat beside him in the windowsill, she was definitely tired, but she had to make him better. Or else he would be stuck in her home forever.

Lucy placed a hand on his forehead and shook her head; she estimated he was still above the normal body temperature, but then again, he was a fire mage, he didn't need any temperature thingies, or what do you call that?

Natsu looked at her fragile form; she was currently looking outside, watching the rain pour down and into the pavement. Natsu smiled, she looked beautiful in a way he couldn't muster up the courage to find a way to say she looked like an angel. An angel in his dreams that he couldn't get, and couldn't have. He didn't know why, but he knew she wouldn't come for him.

Her long and straight blonde hair made it look like she was a princess; her pink-rimless glasses made her look younger. But; she never wasn't. She was 20 now, including the pink-haired freak. But to him, he hadn't changed, except for his hair. It grew longer, and she was dying to tell him to cut it, but he said it was manlier. Only his bangs were, though.

Lucy looked at the window and began to trace something; following the rain drops; she knew she was making something. Natsu lifted his hand up; and reached for her hand. She looked surprised at first, but relaxed when Natsu brought her fragile figure to his muscular one. He had been singing a song to her; a very simple one, but so high-pitched. He would get the notes wrong, causing Lucy to laugh at him, and him, pouting. She would rest her head on his shoulder, singing the song with him, and it was better. She knew it was a duet, but he preferred it alone. She didn't know why.

Suddenly, Natsu had embraced her tight, making Lucy smile.

* * *

><p><span>That's it for now, and I think I'll be continuing this tomorrow, afternoon.<span>

Bye-bye!

Lianne

SMILE. 05


	12. PHONES!

**/Love Stories\**

_C- harming_

_R-eader_

_A-cknowledgement_

_Z-oologist?_

_Y-uck…_

_How weird…_

* * *

><p><span>Hey, Hey, Hey!<span>

A-r-e you r-e-a-d-y?

*clapclapclapclapclap*

Yeah

*clapclapclapclapclap*

So, can we do it?

*clapclapclapclapclap*

Oh yeah, so do it to them now,

SMILE. 05

*clapclapclapclapclap*

SMILE. 05

*clapclapclapclapclap*

SMILE. 05

*clap,clap,clap,clap.*

(I've just noticed, I'm getting weirder and weirder because of this; and to think, It's just ch. 12!)

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 13: PHONES!

* * *

><p><em>4:09 a.m.<em>

_To: Luce Heartfilia – 220_

_From: Natsu Dragneel – DragonSlayer32_

_Subject: URGENT_

_Message:_

_Hey Lu, just checkin' in on what you're doing._

_I guess, you're still mad at me because of the confession I've given you yesterday?_

_Luce, I get my punishment already. I guess; you like some other guy, other than me?_

_Come on, I think I've learned my lesson; right Luce?_

…

_4:10 a.m._

_To: Natsu Dragneel – DragonSlayer32_

_From: Lucy Heartfilia – 220_

_Subject: …_

_Message:_

_Fuck, Natsu! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?_

_Natsu, what crap are you talking about?_

_I don't like any other guy, what it wrong with you?_

_Confession? WHAT CONFESSION?_

_Damn it Natsu, I'm going back to bed!_

…

_4:12 a.m._

_To: Luce Heartfilia – 220_

_From: Natsu Dragneel – DragonSlayer32_

_Subject: WHAT-THE-FUCK?_

_Message:_

_What? Do you mean; I've gone crazy?_

_I don't think so, woman. I think you're out of your mind!_

_And, it's actually nice that you don't like any other guy._

_I Love You, Luce._

_I really do._

…

_7:00 a.m._

_To: Natsu Dragneel – DragonSlayer32_

_From: Lucy Heartfilia – 220_

_Subject: Re: WHAT-THE-FUCK?_

_Message:_

_Yeah, you're out of your mind._

_And, excuse me?_

_How dare you direct that attitude with your girlfriend, mister?_

_And, of course I don't like any other guy!_

_That's the whole reason I'm your girlfriend, badass._

_P.S._

_I love&hate you, Natsu._

_I really do._

_:)_

* * *

><p><span>Okay, so that's a rap, people!<span>

I do hope you like this.

I've got plenty more where that came from.

I have to do more!

SEE YAH!

Lianne

SMILE. 05


	13. Library

**/Love Stories\**

_BEAUTIFUL isn't something you should go for._

_Because someday, one person might change that. _

_He might actually say everything in one move, without opening his lips to say anything._

_Just to tell you…_

_I love you._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>Hey; EVERYBODY get on your feet! SMILE. 05 is on the heat! She might be the person that you might need, She plants her future in a little seed. So just review and she'll do the rest. <span>J You might actually want to know this, but this is the opposing party's chant for the SSG or the Student Council of our school. Pretty cool, huh? Not really. Let's get on with this.

P.S.

I'll be answering you're reviews by private message, from now on.

They're getting plenty by the time I update again!

Lucy-chaaan, I miss you! You're not reviewing anymore! I miss you terribly!

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 14: Library

(No pairing. It was merely for fun.)

* * *

><p>"You really should know fire-lover that Lucy wouldn't talk to you if you'd even go to the library!" Gray said, throwing his arms in the air as Natsu continued to look for Lucy while making it look like he was searching for a book for his homework in Chemistry, Latin, French, and Physics. Natsu sighed as he stopped for a moment to look at his fre-nemy. "What do you want, Ice-brain?" Natsu began, frowning, "You're just making me look bad! And, I'm not regretting this ever. Even if libraries scar me for life!"<p>

"Well Natsu, if libraries scar you for life, why are you even here?" A sweet and tender voice said, as she reached for the 45th book she was borrowing. Natsu froze, as he mouthed something to Gray about 'fuck'. Gray sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead, and pulled it down. He waved a hand to the blonde bookworm and she waved back, then focusing on the pink-haired teen, she continued, "Well Natsu? Aren't you going to tell me?"

Gray slapped the pink-haired teen's cheek, as Lucy shrieked in surprise. Natsu groaned, as he positioned himself in a fighting stance. He growled, "What do you want to go through; fucker?" Gray himself did the same, "Anything to help you out, fire-breath." With that, Gray turned around and left the library, running for his life while Juvia ran after him, squealing that her Gray-sama was back to her. Lucy turned her attention to the male beside her, "Well; that was entertaining."

* * *

><p><span>Well, no pairing for this one. I had fun doing this. Actually, as short as it may seem, It took me merely 3 hours to think about a chapter for this. I do hope you enjoy this for awhile. Please continue to support me. THANKS!<span>

TTFN!

(For now…)

:)

SMILE. 05


	14. My Love For You Is Everlasting

**/Love Stories\**

_Pink is the color of hearts, it is the color of love. It is a very special color; it gives a person the love that they have been yearning for more than years. The last thing, it is the color of faith and hope, the color of one male's hair._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>(This was last Saturday.)<p>

Heyah guys! I'm back! I just had a little nap before doing this, 'cuz I definitely woke up too damn early for my training to start. I don't know if it's true, but I think, I won! Well, they told me. I won the position of Secretary! I'm so happy! For a total of 200+ votes, I guess. Anyhow, ask my friends, they've got the answer to that! Anyway, if you're in the Philippines, It's party time! I'm inviting you, wherever you are! See you then! It's a celebration, for my victory!

Hope you go, I want to see you.

I'm just joking!

But I did win!

See yah!

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 15: My Love for You is Everlasting…

(I just realized, MY titles suck!)

* * *

><p>A soft and gentle sound of breathing woke him up, as something tickled his bare chest. He smelled a bit of vanilla and lavender. He felt another presence beside him, a girl. Her soft and smooth, dainty arms were around his neck, as her perfectly-shaped legs were on his. Her white dainty fingers tangled on his messy pink hair.<p>

He lazily opened an eye, and the view almost made him go wild. He opened the other one, to just make sure he wasn't dreaming. His eyes softened when he saw the sweet and beautiful face of an angel; his angel. She was shorter than him by 5 inches; and she was better in everything. She was younger and much, much better than his EX-girlfriends. He snuggled closer to her, and the tickling increased. He just had to figure out what or who the suspect was. He took a glance of her angelic face, he just realized it now, that his arms were around her curvaceous form. He caressed her smooth cheek, as she moaned in delight, but she continued to go to sleep, without cracking one eye open.

He then placed his hand on the outline of her top, continuing down to her thighs. The said girl moaned, and moved closer to him, her brown orbs finally opening as she nuzzled on his bare chest. "~Natsu…" she purred into his ear, she gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled innocently, "Morning!"

Natsu looked at her; and managed to chuckle awkwardly. She gave him a glance and sat up straight, embracing the clean white sheets protectively on her chest, as Natsu stared at her bare back. "Lu, what have we been doing yester-"

Lucy wrapped the sheets behind her back and ripped it in half. She tied it around her neck and around her thighs. She then tied her hair into a loose bun, and stood up, smiling at him. "What have we been doing yesterday? Oh, simple things like…well; you chasing me around saying 'I WANT TO HAVE SEX!' and then the next thing I know is that you're stripping me out of my clothes, then ta-da! We wake up in the morning; naked."

Natsu looked at her, and continued to look for his boxers, as he threw the sheets on the floor, exposing his bare and well-muscled body. Lucy; feeling like it was an everyday thing-; shrugged and walked in on the walk-in closet/bathroom to take a shower and change.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked out of the closetbathroom with her new attire. Seeing as to that Lucy was out, Natsu quickly pushed her to the bed once again, with his lips on hers. Lucy's arms went around his neck as his went around her curvaceous waist. They were making out; they missed each other yesterday, Natsu, currently went on a mission with Gray and Erza, as Lucy took care of their so-

"MOMMY!"

A pink haired little boy came running to the room and so suddenly seeing his mother dressed in only jeans and a bra, made his eyes grow big as he caught sight of his mother's rather…large breasts.

Natsu continued unclipping Lucy's bra; unaffected by the noises his wife was rather making. He continued nipping on Lucy's collar bone, as she tried to threaten him to make him stop. (It was his sexual pleasure!) "Natsu, if you don't stop doing this right now, I will stop having sex with you." Lucy said, through gritted teeth, a rather dangerous aura surrounding her.

Natsu sighed and immediately stopped. He placed the shirt back on Lucy as the little kid stared at them with huge eyes. Natsu grinned, and waved a hand to the little boy,

"Hey there kiddo, what's up?" Natsu asked, grinning wildly.

"Daddy, what were you doing with mommy awhile ago?"

"I'm having the time of my life with her, why do you ask?"

"Daddy, what do you call it?"

"It's having se-"

"NATSU!"

The little pink-haired boy ran to his father and whispered something that made Natsu's grin even wider. Lucy sighed and pried the little boy off her 19 year old irresponsible husband that she grew to care and love so much, "Natsu; I'm begging you, please stop telling him bad thi-"

"Daddy?" the pink haired boy began,

"Yeah, Haru?"

"How do you make babies with mommy?"

Lucy blushed a dark shade of crimson, as Natsu opened his mouth to answer. Lucy stared at him with dangerous eyes; the 19 year old male shook his head and showed his pearly whites to his 18 year old wife. "Well Haru; I got drunk on the way home from a mission and well, when I got home, seeing Lu-Lu here dressed in a nightie, I couldn't say no, so, I pounced on her and stri-"

"NATSU!"

"Haru, I guess this should wait until your mother is asleep."

"NATSU!"

"I was only joking Luce!"

* * *

><p><span>Do you like it?<span>

I think it's cute that Natsu and Lucy got a little kid!

But, They're too young to be parents, though.

Natsu= 19 Lucy= 18

Guess they had s** too early.

Well, see you!

:)

I'll be updating more, I guess.


	15. Some BullShit Summary

**/Love Stories\**

_Damn it, I don't think I want to._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>Okay, so I've done those other chapters last weekend, and I think I wouldn't continue the chapter with the title: Rainbows I. I think I have made it clear enough? But if it wasn't, here it is:<span>

Natsu's in a relationship with Lisanna. And that, Lisanna died. He had made a vow that he wouldn't get any other girl. He never breaks his promises. Never. And then, Lucy helped him out of his pain. And now, he's in love with her. And she's in love with him. And, in that day, he was sick. Lucy had to care for him. Then, Lucy's heart had been left broken. And Natsu's love was one of them. In the end, Natsu broke his promise. They got married. 

Oh, and you can think of any possible endings. I don't care. As long as you don't resurrect Lisanna and that Natsu comes back to her. Oh, you could also make any sequel to this chapter, just as long as you credit! I'd read it big time, And of course to make it fun, I'd be choosing the winner, I don't know what I 'd giving in return if you won, but I'll think of something.

The reason I chose the title was because:

Because, like… have you ever wanted something or someone, and that you couldn't have? That's the reason. Rainbows are like happiness and like, sunshine. It appears out of nowhere, just right after a storm or a rainy day. It makes you feel happy. It's also what God had promised to us. Whenever he makes rain/ a rain storm, he promises to always put on a rainbow after every shower. So let's just think Natsu saw a rainbow, and confessed, making Lucy as happy as ever.

:)

Okay, so for the next chapter!

* * *

><p>~Love Stories<p>

Chapter 16: (Some Summary, I guess. Dunno what came into my mind, but it felt weird.)

* * *

><p>Actually, they both didn't know whenhow/where they even met. They just did it. They didn't know how they've done it, but it felt like magic. It was like a stroll in the park, a journey to somewhere and that's it. They just found each other. They started out as enemies, fre-nemies, friends, BEST friends, then as the time went on, they've found jealousy and romance in the air around them, and suddenly, they've gotten drunk and made love on a cheap-sack bed with all their clothes on the floor, and when they awoke, they confessed. And suddenly, love had blossomed. A new love-story unfolds.

* * *

><p>Weird, I didn't know why the hell I even did this.<p>

Guess I'm turning into a huge crap-bull-shit.

I have to make more NOT weird chapters.

I have to go.

Forever will be a bull-shit weirdo,

Lianne

SMILE. 05


End file.
